A Klaroline fairytale
by fairytalemagic
Summary: Caroline was the youngest child of the royal family in mystic falls and she always comes second best but little does she know her life is about to change. Will it be for the good or bad ?
1. Chapter 1

**This Klaroline Fanfic is a fairytale with a twist of modern style in it... this is my Klaroline fairytale.**

Chapter One – Second best

Caroline was the youngest child of the royal family in mystic falls, although she was beautiful with her blond curly hair which stopped just below her shoulders , blue eyes and naturally tanned skin, she was smart and talented she always came second best behind her older sister Elena, Elena was equally beautiful with her long brown hair and brown eyes. Elena was always with the mysterious Salvatore brother who of course would do anything to please Elena. The Salvatore's were the second richest family in mystic falls. Even thought Elena would always be at the Salvatore mansion she would still get anything she wanted from her mother and father leaving Caroline to come second best as always.

Caroline looked in her long mirror to see how she looked with her smoky look makeup, her black wedges and her red skater dress, as always she looked stunning. Today she would go out riding in the fields of mystic falls on her horse magic but first she needed to inform her parents but she was going to try her best to avoid Elena in the processes, she didn't want to get into any long conversations with her. Caroline was just about to walk into her parents study when she heard them talking to Elena just the person she didn't want to see she wanted to spend the day alone and free. Seeing her way out of having to put up with Elena and her parents together she told one of the maids to pass on her message about what she would be doing that day.

To make sure she had no running's Caroline ran down the stairs nearly falling in the process. She ran straight to Magic's tack room to first to change her wedges into her riding and then getting her brushes to brush already spotless magic, magic was a beautiful brown thoroughbred gelding, he had a white blaze going down the middle of his head and where it faded there were little stars trailing off. Once Caroline was finished brushing magic she got him tacked up and went to spend most of er day free in the fields of mystic falls.

**Please review and give more ideas... i wonder what might happen on her ride?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews keep them coming and feel free to give me any ideas.**

Chapter two

Free

Riding though the fields was the best way to end a stressful week, every weekend Caroline would try her best to make it possible for her to go on these rides. Caroline always felt free when she rode Magic today for some reason she felt freer than she had every felt in her entire life and she LOVED it. Caroline felt something was coming her way, weather it was good or bad she didn't know but she was ready for any challenge.

When Caroline was younger her parents had a cottage made for her and Elena with stables next to it for their horses, it was in the middle of the woods so they could come out there whenever they wanted. Now that Elena spent most of her time with the Salvatore brother she didn't have 'time' for things like riding so the cottage was just a little getaway for Caroline to use. So Caroline wouldn't have to carry any bags with her on her ride the servants always made sure that the cottage was stocked up with food and drinks.

Usually Caroline would go on quite a long ride on Magic before heading for the cottage but today she just was to chilax on her own with no distractions and without anyone being there so she headed straight down the bridle path toward the cottage.

As Caroline got to the cottage she noticed that there was smoke coming out of chimney, this was unusual to Caroline as although anyone was welcome no one actually came to the cottage. Before Caroline went to investigate she tuck Magic's tack off and put him in one of the stable which was already for him. When she was finished she headed into the cottage...

**Sorry this chapter is a bit boring but I'm trying to make this Fanfic as long as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Caroline

**This may be a bit confusing it's in 3****rd**** person and in Caroline's point of view. I hope you will be able to guess which ones which.**

Just as Caroline was about to walk into the cottage the smell of paint, leather and fresh earth all mixed together hit her, she nearly went insane with the enhancing smell but with a shake of her head she pulled herself together.

What could smell so, so beautiful?!

I walked thought the cottage door and that when I saw him...

He look elegant, dark and handsome all rolled into one, with his short blond curls, eyes as blue as the ocean (you could swim in thoughts eyes) and his tight black jeans, tuxedo jacket and white t-shirt.

Before Caroline could help herself she was staring at him with wide eyes.

He broke the silence by clearing his throat "hello, my name is Klaus" he said in a beautiful British accent.

OMG his accent is amazing!

Before she knew it she was stuttering out "hh-hi m-my nn-name is cccc-Caroline"

"Nice to meet you Caroline" the way he said her name sent shivers all though her body.

"Nice to meet you Klaus" Caroline said in her sweet voice.

From that moment on I knew I found a home for my heart!

**There you go that's how they meet hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – Klaus

**This may be a bit confusing it is in 3****rd**** person and in Klaus's point of view. Hopefully you will understand it.**

This is quiet a cosy little cottage, I wonder who owns it?

Klaus knew Caroline was there before she even put a foot on the steps that lead to the cottage door, just as he was about to get up to investigate, _she _walked in she was the most beautiful little thing Klaus had ever laid his eyes on, she looked gorgeous with her black riding boots and red skater dress. She was staring at is with her shy blue eyes but as he looked closer he could see loneliness and sadness she had probably always tried to hide.

Klaus couldn't bear the silence any longer so he broke it by clearing and then saying "hello, my name is Klaus" before she compose herself, Klaus as her eyes went wider and wider with every word he spoke. She finally was able to get out "hh-hi m-my nn-name is cccc-Caroline".

"Nice to meet you Caroline" he said in with the most calm way possible.

"Nice to meet you Klaus" Caroline said composed, the way she said his name sent shivers all over his body.

From that moment on I knew I found a home for my heart!

**Sorry that these two chapters are basically the same but I wanted to have both of their views in there. Hope you like it keep them review coming please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – Sit with me

***every point of view***

**Thanks for all the review keep them coming **

"Sorry i... i don't mean to be rude but... ermmm... what are u... ermm... doing here i... i have never seen you before" Caroline managed to stutter out as politely as she could.

Klaus smiled but Caroline could see surprise ad something else in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Oh I'm not from around here I've just moved into town, I thought I would go for a ride to look around when I seen this little place... I hope... I didn't intrude... sit with me i... I would like to know more about you"

Caroline sat down next to Klaus "No, no everyone is welcome here I... I just like to come out here to relax and get away from... well everything" Caroline smiled she felt comfortable with Klaus, although she was fighting a voice in her brain so she would not rip his clothes off, little did she know that Klaus was also fighting so he wouldn't rip that pretty little dress of hers off.

... They sat with each other talking about different things for what seemed like hours but even if they didn't still know each other properly they loved each other from the minute they met and the more they spoke the more they fell in love.

I was getting dark Caroline worried that the royal guards would come looking for her and for some reason Caroline wanted to keep Klaus a secret from her parents and Elena. But she didn't want to leave Klaus there was something about him that fantasized her.

In that moment Caroline had an idea, "Klaus, I need to go now my parents will start to worry soon, how about we meet here again tomorrow I would love to know more about you" Caroline said this without hesitation. "I would love that Caroline how about we meet here same time as today? We could spend the day together" Klaus asked wide eyed. "Sound's great... well I better get going see you tomorrow" with this Caroline gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek and walked out the cottage with Klaus beside her.

Just as Caroline was about to ride off Klaus sweetly said "until tomorrow Caroline" just before riding off Caroline replied "until tomorrow" with a smile.

**Well that chapter 5 guys hope you like it and sorry it took so long writers block!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Daydreamers

**Caroline's point of view-**

When I got back to the palace I think everyone thought I had lost my marbles, I was soooo happy! I kept going into daydreams but everyone kept making me come out of them keeping me talking. Elena asked I did today so I just told her I did yoga in the cottage. Ha she actually believed me. At tea I ate quickly and asked to be dismissed early my excuse was I was just so tired so all that yoga haahahah. As soon as I was out of site I ran to my room I needed to find clothes for the next day!

With my iPod on full blast I started giggling looking thought my clothes, someone liked me and NOT because I am a princess!

**Klaus' point of view – **

The look on Elijah's, Kol's (my two brothers) and Rebekah's (my little sister) faces when I walked into our home whistling was priceless if only I had a camera on me. Ignoring them I walked straight to my room to sort my clothes out for the next day. Looking though my clothes in a daydream Elijah had to come into my room after shouting me 10 times to ask if I wanted anything to eat, I told him I would in down soon and to put my food on the side for when I was ready.

**Caroline's point of view – **

Next Caroline had to make Magic spotless for the next day she must have spent about 3 hours bathing him and brushing him.

**Klaus' point of view – **

Klaus made sure everyone was in bed before going down for his food he didn't want to explain is mood it was his little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven – Secrets

Both Caroline and Klaus arrived at the cottage wearing their best and hottest outfits. Caroline wearing her favourite back-less black dress and red high heels she had put in her backpack so she could ride in her riding boots, she had her favourite daring red lipstick and her usual smoke-look eye makeup. Klaus was wearing black jeans, a shirt that hugged his body to show off is muscular body and his riding boots. They both looked at each other with adoring eyes. Today Klaus put his horse Mystic in the stable next to Magic they seemed to get along.

Klaus and Caroline went to the meadow at the back of the cottage with a picnic blanket and some food from the cottage. Klaus had a fun game in mind so they could get to know each other better.

"right I know a game" Klaus began " we both ask each other questions and after we finish a question we get to have a bite to eat, what do you think?... oh and you have to tell the truth"

"Sounds fun, may I start"

"Go ahead"

"How old are you?"

"Centuries old!" Klaus said eating a strawberry.

Caroline as about to say something when Klaus said "wait your turns"

"Okay, you are always to elegant why is that"

"I almost forgot, I'm a princess, the princess of Mystic Falls to be exact, so it's a habit" Caroline said casually and ate a sandwich.

Klaus about to say something when Caroline said "hey it's my turn"

Klaus smiled and rolled his eyes "so are you a vampire or something?"

"Yes I'm a vampire, aren't you scared most people would have gone running by now"

"No I've always been fascinated by the supernatural and I know you won't hurt me I trust you. Prove your a vampire where's your fangs?"

"I'm guessing the games over" Klaus laughed as he said this his face changed, black veins grew under his eyes and his fangs grew. Klaus held his breath when Caroline leaned forwards, she hesitated then stroked under his eyes. As she did this Klaus' face went back to normal.

When Klaus' face was fully normal again Caroline leaned more forward and kissed him. Caroline sat up straight looking apologetic and quickly said "sorry". Klaus composed himself and kissed her back before she could say anything else, he picked her up and put her on his lap, still kissing her passionately. Both pulled away at the same time gasping for air.

Caroline stood up and grabbed Klaus' hand leading him into the cottage. When in the cottage Caroline started to undress Klaus before just as she was about to undo the last button Klaus looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hands and asked quietly "are u sure you want to get tangled to with me I'm trouble" Caroline kissed him again " does that answer your question... I told you I trust you" Klaus smiled and both of them finished what they had started"

** . - Caroline's dress. **

**So Caroline knows, I can't wait to write the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Can't keep my eyes off you **

Caroline woke up to her phone ringing loudly, she already had 5 miss calls, she looked at the ID, it was her mother, always worrying.

"Hi mum" Caroline's was still heavy with sleep

"Where are you I've called you 5 times already" her mum said worry taking over her voice,

"I'm at the cottage I must have fell asleep" Caroline lied smoothly, "I think I'll stay here tonight, I'll wake up early don't worry" Caroline said not wanting to leave, she didn't want to turn around to see Klaus' expression afford of him saying no, little did she know how much he LOVED to idea.

"Are u sure hunny, do u want me to send someone to watch over you" her mum said sweetly.

"No I'll be fine on my own" Carline said faking a yawn, "ermm mum I'm really tired..."

"Sure sweetie I'll see you tomorrow" as soon as Caroline's mum stopped talking she put the phone down and turned around to see Klaus smiling at her his blue eyes sparkling, she kissed him and lay her head on his chest. "So I just we are okay to stay here all night" Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear, Caroline looked up grinning and raised her eyebrows "well I am you don't have to stay if you want to" Caroline tired to keep a serious face on and failed miserably.

"How could I leave such a fare madden all alone to fend for herself of course I'm staying" Klaus also failing to keep a straight face. Caroline squealed and literally dived on Klaus making them both laugh, Klaus pulled to chin up to give her a passionate kiss this time he opened her mouth with his to her welcoming his tongue. They both pull away at the same time gasping for air "I could get used to this" Klaus said breathless and smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you want anything to eat... do vampires eat normal food?" Caroline said frowning, "we don't need it but we do love it" said smoothing out Caroline's frown line.

Caroline got up not bothering to cover her naked body, owell his seen everything anyway. As she walked to the kitchen she could fell Klaus' gaze on her every move and for once in her life she didn't feel self-conscious but she did blush.

After 20 minutes of looking she still couldn't find anything, Klaus didn't want her to get frustrated so he vamp speeded putting his boxers on and went to help her only to take fully over and telling her to go back to the bed they somehow made, Caroline blushed a deeper red just thinking about of what happened.

In the end they were both sat back down on their floor-bed eating chips.

When they were finished they put the plate aside and fell asleep in each other's arms.

For both Klaus and Caroline it was truly love at first sight.

**I may be a little late updating after this as I go back to school on Monday and I'll be doing a lot of revising.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - love at first sight part 1

***Thanks for the idea HollisterandGames I'll try to either make my chapters longer or combined them as you said and Grace5231973 I'm sorry I'm new to this, what is a beta?... sorry guys you'll have to bear with me as this is my first ever fanfiction.***

Early morning...

Caroline woke with the feeling of someone kissing her head. She opened her eyes to see it was Klaus, he had a sorry look on his face though his eyes were smiling brightly, "Morning" Caroline said her voice still thick with sleep, "morning love, I wouldn't have woken you but I don't want your mother and father worrying about you..." Klaus explained "they might stop you from coming here and then I'd have to break into the palace to see your beautiful face" Klaus finished with a cheeky grin on his face making Caroline blush deeply.

"The only reason she wants me back early because of the stupid beauty pageant today I didn't even want to go..." Caroline said sitting up with a sigh, unhappy to have to know she would have to leave his side, then added under her breath "...Elena will most likely win anyway she always does because as always Elena comes first and Caroline comes second" Caroline rolled her eyes then looked up at Klaus with a faint smile, only to see he looked worried, Caroline kissed the crease line in-between his eyes and was about to get to get dressed when she Klaus' voice stopped her in her tracks "who's Elena?" He said in a low voice trying to keep calm, Caroline smiled at is concern, "she's my older sister and as she's the oldest she get everything" Caroline shrugged calmly. "It's okay Klaus I'm used to it... but if you really don't want to break into the palace I need to get ready she dressed" Caroline laughed.

Caroline had gotten ready and had just tacked Magic up. As Caroline was getting on Magic she had an idea, " Klaus could you come to the pageant I'd love to have you there... It will help me actually keep a smile on my face" Caroline said sweetly not making eye contact and trying to look like she was concentrating on getting her feet in her stirrups.

"Of course... Anything to keep you smiling" Klaus said with a smirk on his face lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"But Klaus... This may sound horrible after you-know..." Caroline said awkwardly turning bright red "and I really don't agree with this ... But we can only go as friends... For now anyway ... I may always come second best but my father is very protective and still classes me as his baby... I promise after the pageant we can talk to him about us maybe being more ... but that's only if you... you know... you want to" Caroline finished looking down trying not to meet Klaus in the eye although he still had her chin.

"Caroline..." Klaus said to get her attention but when she would not move her eyes upwards, he took a deep breath and said "Caroline... I... I know we haven't known each other for long... And... And we don't really know each other..." Caroline braced herself for the blow "but I would like to get to know you better, I ... I feel there is something between us and... And I hope you feel it too... I felt it as soon as I first lay eyes on you... It was truly love at first sight... So I would LOVE the idea of us being more than 'friends with benefits'..." Klaus took a deep breath and finished " I would like it very much if your father knew our relationship is more-" but Klaus couldn't say any more because Caroline back already dived off Magic onto him ( luckily he had distracted her from putting her feet in the stirrups) making them both fall to the floor laughing.

Klaus rolled over so he was on top of Caroline with a growl taking her breath away, before she could catch her breath he pulled her into a passionate kiss. But so they wouldn't get carried away AGAIN he pulled away after a minute or two. Klaus got up pulling Caroline up with him and helped her get back onto Magic. They both said their good bye's and then Caroline was off galloping into the sunrise.

***I am so, so, so, so sorry for this late update I was so stuck (writers block) so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit on the plain side.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - love at first sight part 2

*seems I updated soo late I thought I would put two chapters up at the same time*

By the time Caroline had got home the queen already had the best hair-stylists, beauticians and dresses ready for Elena and Caroline in mystic falls. They had already planned everything months before.

Caroline was just sorting her hair out (she hated other people doing her hair) when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Caroline sighed. Caroline put her curlers down with another sigh and turned around. To see Klaus walking in with a grin on his face this in return put the biggest smile in the world on Caroline's face.

"I was getting ready at home when a palace guard knocked on my house door and gave me a 'extra special' VIP pass for the pageant" Klaus raised his eyebrow and smirked at Caroline whilst crossing the room to give her a hug. "Someone must have told the king and queen to hunt you down and invite so that person could see you... I wonder who it could have been "Caroline said grinning against Klaus' chest. Klaus held her at arm's length and smiling brightly at her. "Of course as my male 'best friend' you had to be a VIP and my father couldn't say no to these eyes..." Caroline grinned giving her puppy dog eyes "...plus I threatened to not take part in the pageant". Klaus pulled her into a kiss (luckily she hadn't put her lipstick on), both pulled away at the same time breathless.

"I'm sorry Mr Mikaelson but if I am going to be taking part in this pageant I must get ready but you are more than welcome to take a seat whilst I'm sorting myself out" Caroline smiled she had learned his last name from the guard who went to deliver the VIP invite. Klaus looked at her in shock. "How do you..." Klaus started, "as the princess of mystic falls I must know all of my subjects' full name..." Caroline interrupted pulling Klaus into another hug and whispering in his ear "... I have my ways Mr Mikaelson" Caroline grinned pulling back earning a grin back of Klaus. The way she said his last name sent even more shivers though his body.

...

Caroline had successfully gotten ready with hardly any distractions from Klaus (mostly because he was staring at her body it was mesmerising in his eyes) she wore her hair is beautiful lose curls, she made her smoke look make-up and red lip-stick. She had a red dress on with a low back it started just above her butt, it had very thin metal straps and it hugged her shape up to her waist then it fell to the floor. Words could not describe her beauty.

Klaus and Caroline made it down the main stair case together, Caroline's arm slipped though Klaus' but when it came to them going into the ball room where the pageant was being held they had to split Klaus had to take a seat and Caroline had to make her way to back stage...

*please, please, please review need inspiration*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Who my heart belongs to

***Disclaimer – I don't own 'The Vampire Dairies' or the characters in it***

The pageant started shortly after Caroline made an appearance it was running very smoothly but not Caroline was nervous this year as part of the pageant every contestant has to show off some type of talent and Caroline had chosen singing she had chosen to sing 'sky scrapper' by Demi Lovarto but now she was getting closer to Klaus she had a better idea...

"Hi everyone... Urmm I was meant to be singing 'sky scrapper' but I had a change of heart..." Caroline started and with a cheeky smile she finished "this is for a very close friend of mine"

She could she her parents and Elena watching her with confusion but she didn't care. She took a deep breath, locked eyes with Klaus and started to sing...

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game without you, without you...

She could see couldn't see anyone in the room other than Klaus, see could see his eyes widen the moment he found out what the song was...

... I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same without you, without you

it seemed the more words she sang the bigger his grin and eyes got, she could see the love in his eyes and he could see the same love in hers...

... I won't run, I won't fly,  
I will never make it by without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I, without you

Without...

You! You! You! You!  
You! You! You! You! ...

They now both had tears in their eyes, Klaus had the biggest grin in the world on his face and Caroline smiled shyly whilst singing seeing how her voice affected him...

... Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you  
I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralyzed, without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you,...

Caroline closed her eyes and sang the rest of the song out with all her heart, she was truly giving him her heart...

...Without...

You! You! You! You!  
You! You! You! You!

I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same, without you, without you

without you!

Caroline opened her eyes not looking at anyone in the room but Klaus. She took her bow and walked back stage to where Klaus already stood, she didn't even have to move he was had already pulled her into his embrace when he was sure his voice wouldn't crack he whispered in her ear...

"You will always and forever have my heart"

...

The pageant had just finished and everyone was leaving. Elena had won again but Caroline didn't care because in her eyes she had won the greatest prize of all... Klaus!

When everyone had left the pageant Caroline knew what was coming, she knew her parents would want an explanation, and so she and Klaus waited in the throne room for them...

***So I know their relationship is moving fast but I can't wait to write about their life's together***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- confession of our love

Just before they walked in Klaus put Caroline's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her, she turned to look at him a small smile on her lips the hope in her eyes pulled at his heart strings. They both took a deep breath, Klaus didn't need the air but he needed to calm down he had never done anything like this (he was a vampire for god sake!) but for Caroline he found he would do anything.

When Caroline's parents did walk in she checked their expressions her mothers were a mix of awe, love and pride yet there was something else there too Caroline couldn't make it out, then there was her father she could always read the emotions in his eyes at that moment (he was always protected of her) she could she a little anger, pride, protectiveness but most of all love. Although he didn't want anyone to know it yet he was proud of his daughter she followed her heart and didn't care what anyone thought or said he could hear it in her voice and he could now see it between his daughter and the man beside her with his fingers entwined in hers.

Both the king and queen took their places in their thrones', the king gestured for them to stand before him and his queen so they could talk about the one thing the king had always been afraid of, the conversation of who his daughters heart belonged to, to who's she has stolen and weather he was worthy of her love (this he didn't have to ask he could see the answer in his babies eyes the answer was yes he was). And so they conversation started...

"Caroline though that song I'm I right by saying this young man owns your heart? "Caroline could have burst of laughing if she was in another situation ' young man' if only you knew father she thought inwardly.

Caroline squared her shoulders and looked at her father in the eyes and answered confidently with determination "yes I have fallen in love with Klaus" Klaus smiled at this giving Caroline a quick glance, she was remarkable.

"And you... Klaus? ...Do you share my daughter's feelings" The king asked not sure if he called the young man beside his daughter the right name. "Yes Caroline has stolen my heart, your majesty... I was planning on asking for your permission for her hand after the pageant and I would still like to do so" Klaus answered confidently yet shyly. Both the king's and queen's eyes widened but Caroline didn't care she had the biggest grin on her face in the world she squeezed Klaus' hand to reassure him and he returned the gestured.

Both Caroline and Klaus walked forward at the same time. "Your majesty's I love your daughter with all my heart and I would like to ask permission for her hand in marriage" Klaus said confidently. Caroline added to this with her puppy-dog eyes silently begging her patents with her eyes. The king and queen looked at each other silently talking over Klaus' request.

Finally both the king and queen looked at their daughter with loving eyes "are u sure this is what you want sweetheart" the queen asked. Caroline straightened "I have never been more sure of anything in my life I love Klaus with all my heart... Forever" Caroline said confidently. Caroline's parents looked at each other again and Caroline's mother nodded. They turned again to see love, hope and joy in their daughters eyes "you have both our permission and our blessing" Caroline's father smiled. Caroline ran to her father to give him a loving hug and then gave her mother one too not missing her father's warning glare at Klaus, Klaus nodded, smiled and thanked the king and queen before Caroline excused them and they left. But before they did Klaus asked the king and queen if Caroline would be able to meet his family and stay with them the weekend. They reluctantly said yes.

Caroline persuaded Klaus that they celebrate at the cottage first. She got one of the maids to get them some food and champagne to take with them whilst Caroline got her stuff ready for the weekend...

* after writing this chapter I have decided I'm not to just base this on Caroline and Klaus so you will be meeting my other matches throughout the next few chapters and please don't forget to review... Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring*


End file.
